powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!?: The Savage Villain World!
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!?: The Savage Villain-World is a fan-made movie that takes place after Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster vs. Gokaiger, serving as a psuedo-sequel. It is based on an on-going fanfiction by Klom99. Rather than mash-up specific teams, the film instead introduces a Super Sentai "Mirror Universe." It also serves as the first unofficially canon appearance of a character from'' Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger''. Synopsis Don wakes up one day to find himself in a dark, twisted world aboard a decrepit version of the Gokai Galleon. His allies have transformed into cut-throats under service of the Zangyack Empire, which has conquered all of the known universe and destroyed the Super Sentai and their heroic allies! Help comes in the form of Basco ta Jolokia who introduces Don to a rebellion under the command of AkaRed. Joining with these freedom fighters, Don and this new group fight to strike back against their oppressors. However, AkaRed seems to know something about this world....and what do the Timerangers have to do with it? Meanwhile, Don villainous, cannibalistic counterpart finds himself in the prime universe, where he must infiltrate the rank of the Kaizoku Sentai in an effort to get home....and secure a victim to feed upon before his body begins to degrade. But Luka is on to this new intruder! Summary TBA Characters Main Teams Gokaigers Allies 'Anti-Zangyack Resistance' * Nobuo Akagi * Basco ta Jolokia *Enter **Adjutant Shiima (Unofficial) ** Mirai Sentai Timeranger (Presumed Defunct) Villains 'Universal Empire Zangyack' * Emperor Ackdos Gill * Commandant Warz Gill (Deceased) * Chief of Staff Damaras * Bacchus Gill * Developmental Technical Officer Insarn ** Gormin Sailors ** Dogormin Bodyguards * Zangyack Sentai Go-Busters Main Article: Mirror Gokaigers Nature of the Zangyack Reality See Zangyack-Verse. Gokai Changes The Gokaigers and their Zangyack-verse counterparts can use Ranger Keys to transform into past Super Sentai teams. The Mirror Gokaigers also possess other types of Ranger keys that allow them access to Kamen Rider and Metal Hero Changes at will. The Ranger Keys of the Zangyack-verse were obtained by the destruction of the members of teams associated with them. Since the Timerangers aren't confirmed dead, it can be assumed that the Mirror Gokaigers cannot Gokai Change into the Timerangers, as they lack the respective Keys. *Gokai Changes for The Savage Villain World: **Gokai Red - N/A **Gokai Blue - N/A **Gokai Yellow - TimeYellow, Kirenger, DenziYellow, OhYellow, Shinken Yellow **Gokai Green - Blue Flash, DekaRed **Gokai Pink - N/A **Gokai Silver - N/A * Mirror Gokai Changes for The Savage Villain World: ** Mirror Gokai Red - Shinken Red, ** Mirror Gokai Blue - MegaBlue, TenmaRanger ** Mirror Gokai Yellow - Bouken Yellow, DekaYellow ** Mirror Gokai Green - Go-On Black, Battle France, AbareBlack, Blue Buster ** Mirror Gokai Pink - N/A ** Mirror Gokai Silver - N/A All of the prime Gokai Green's Changes during the film are from the Zangyack-verse versions of the teams he emulates. For Mirror Don, the reverse applies. Mirror Gokai Silver is in fact a member of the resistance and thus an enemy of the Mirror Gokaigers. As such, he has no Key collection to Gokai Change with. It is implied however, that this world's AkaRed has the ability to make his own Ranger Keys. Ranger Key Summons * This world's Basco summons manifestations of deceased Sentai members to battle the Mirror Gokaigers. Like the Mirror-Kaigers, it is implied that he cannot access any TimeRanger keys. He also has access to the Mirror-Kaigers' Ranger Key pool. * This Basco also has access to non-Sentai Keys. ** Mirror Gokai Red - Kamen Rider Amazon, Signalman, PteraRanger ** Mirror Gokai Blue - Space Sheriff Gavan Type G, Signalman, PteraRanger ** Mirror Gokai Yellow - Wolzard Fire, Signalman, PteraRanger ** Mirror Gokai Green - N/A ** Mirror Gokai Pink - Wolzard Fire, Signalman, PteraRanger Trivia * Not only is Don using the Mirror Gokaigers' Key collection, but is also bucking the "ranger follows their own color" trend usually only reserved for special episodes in the show. * The "Super Sentai Mirror Universe" concept is inspired by the identical concept used in the Star Trek franchise, which depicts a dark, grim world in which beloved characters of the show are either evil, or exist in an oppressive environment that affects them morally. Category:Films Category:Spin-Off Episode Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger